five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2016
11:50 A lot happened today 11:51 so I couldn't be online. 11:51 Hi Mike 11:51 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 Brb. 11:54 The stuff that I did today: watched my sister play hockey for about 5 hours, went to visit family members for 2 hours, and the rest of those ours was driving around. 11:54 thats what kept me from coming online. 11:54 http://prnt.sc/ahu58o cowhay 11:55 hat* 11:56 I don't get the pun 11:56 or the joke 11:56 guys 11:57 it's PUNishing tiem. 11:57 * MikeSulpher looks at PTLD and grins widely 11:57 u KNO U WANT IT 11:57 U KNO U WANT 11:57 DEM PUNS 11:58 you'd need to put a lot backbone into it if you want more humerus puns 11:58 ....what have i done 11:59 Tup, that joke was just bare bones 11:59 yas deez puns 11:59 der so gud 11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE0hmhTDh14 this is pretty good 11:59 don't worry, i got a skele-ton of them 11:11 Brb 11:19 http://prntscr.com/ahu58o 11:31 wat did u do to temmie 11:32 did you deny hr temmiflaake 11:32 becuz that face is beautiful 11:50 cowhat 11:50 where were you 11:50 ;-; 11:50 A lot happened today 11:51 so I couldn't be online. 11:51 Hi Mike 11:51 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 11:52 Brb. 11:54 The stuff that I did today: watched my sister play hockey for about 5 hours, went to visit family members for 2 hours, and the rest of those ours was driving around. 11:54 thats what kept me from coming online. 11:54 http://prnt.sc/ahu58o cowhay 11:55 hat* 11:56 I don't get the pun 11:56 or the joke 11:56 guys 11:57 it's PUNishing tiem. 11:57 * MikeSulpher looks at PTLD and grins widely 11:57 u KNO U WANT IT 11:57 U KNO U WANT 11:57 DEM PUNS 11:58 you'd need to put a lot backbone into it if you want more humerus puns 11:58 ....what have i done 11:59 Tup, that joke was just bare bones 11:59 yas deez puns 11:59 der so gud 11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE0hmhTDh14 this is pretty good 11:59 don't worry, i got a skele-ton of them 12:00 just kidding i don't have any more 12:00 so 12:00 apparently 12:00 just kidding i don't have any more 12:00 so 12:00 apparently 12:00 some idiot on reddit asked emil if there was going to be a nightmare RAT 12:00 ... 12:00 * Mr.Cowhat77 facefloors 12:00 Wow. 12:00 just-just wow. 12:00 and im still mad at emil 12:01 wut did he do 12:01 and proof 12:01 i dont like how hes moving the focus to rat 12:01 Drago, it's a fan game. It's bound to have similarities. 12:01 https://www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatcandys/comments/4b9ivd/questions_for_emil/ 12:01 well, RAT is a important character in the FNaC lore 12:01 just like The Face is important in the FNaTI lore 12:01 but so is CANDY 12:02 which one? 12:02 the name is called five nights at candy's 12:02 .....read the questions cowhat 12:02 Scott did that with FNaF3 12:02 but cowhat 12:02 freddy appeared as a PHANTOM 12:02 still was there as a active character just couldn't kill you 12:03 yeah 12:03 emil however is not doing phantoms 12:03 Hi Pig 12:03 so hes removing candy as a character from FNAC 3 12:03 hello 12:03 wait 12:03 oh, where did you hear this? 12:03 what? 12:03 Drago 12:03 which imo is a bad choice 12:03 I meant 12:03 PIG 12:03 there still could be candy as an active character. we don't know yet 12:03 * MikeSulpher tackles Pig 12:03 * MikeSulpher hugs tightly. 12:03 YEEEEEEEEE 12:03 tup 12:03 * PigZapper hugs Mike 12:04 he said nightmare candy would not be in FNAC 3 12:04 * MikeSulpher drags Pig to pm 12:04 https://www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatcandys/comments/4b5eqw/question_for_emil/ 12:04 Remember 12:04 huh 12:05 ...well then 12:05 phantom Candy confirmed 12:05 dammit 12:05 Chat hacks never work for me >:( 12:05 he has a phantom candy model i believe 12:05 there you go 12:05 he wont use it tho 12:05 Phantom Candy confirmed. 12:06 that is just one form of candy though, however this does make it unlikely that a form of candy would be active 12:06 cause in a nightmare a phantom wouldn't make sense 12:06 Nightmare Candy is referring to the one he modelled for fun that's designed to look like a nightmare from FNAF4. That doesn't mean that whatever the animatronics are in FNAC3 have their own version of Candy, because I don't really consider them "Nightmare" animatronics, I would assume he would call those animatronics something else 12:06 nightmare candy is only a head 12:06 yes 12:06 https://www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatcandys/comments/4b9bqe/hey_emil_a_couple_questions/ pig 12:08 not that i hate emil im just mad at him for doing FNAC 3 so soon 12:08 also tup 12:08 emil already said there gonna be nightmares i believe 12:08 well those 2 Nightmare Candys are probably different, I can't really imagine a game like he's planning without Candy. so far the characters we know are going to be in the game are Nightmare Tragedy Puppet and Nightmare Rat, and it would also make sense to have Nightmare Cat. Since Tragedy Puppet would most likely be the "surprise" character of the game, it would be kind of odd to just have 2 animatronics. Anyway, I'm just saying that Nightmare Candy (head) and Nightmare Candy (FNAC3) might be different characters 12:08 I think that was pretty freaking obvious. 12:09 pig 12:09 nightmare "tragedy" puppet isn't likely 12:09 What about the last dev sketch in FNAC2 extras menu? 12:10 that was FNAC 2's tragedy puppets minigame design :/ 12:10 he DOES breeifly appear in the night 1 minigame 12:10 I know 12:10 but 12:10 why would you do a detailed body sketch for a small sprite that lacks a lot of that detail? 12:10 i still say 3 is going to turn out bad 12:11 Drago 12:11 i dont like fangames using nightmares in general 12:11 ^ 12:11 did Nik- 12:11 well shit. 12:11 i kinda agree with tup 12:11 nightmares are cliche to me 12:11 FNaTL 3 has a nightmare 12:11 green it does? 12:11 Night 6 cutscene 12:11 ................... 12:12 Well, FNaH 4 was going to have nightmares 12:12 so 12:12 i think hes talking about nightmare animatronics 12:12 yay, hate! 12:12 But doesn't TRTF5 have N.Lockjaw 12:12 I admit that FNAF4 clones are pretty bad unless they have a good chunk of originality added to them, like a different mechanic or something special 12:12 nightmare lockjaw is not-canon to the lore mike. 12:13 it's hard to have super scary nightmares and not have it copied off of fnaf 4 12:13 poni said nightmare lockjaw was made for fun 12:13 Okay. 12:13 Nightmares, Phantoms, and Jack-o's are unoriginal 12:13 but Toys aren't 12:13 * MikeSulpher slam dunks Pig into pm. 12:13 ggeeeeeeettt dunked on!!! 12:14 something you need to note tho 12:14 I think Poni did once say that he would appear in-game, and that occasionally after you died, there would be a nightmare of Poni's house you could walk around in with Nightmare Lockjaw 12:14 toys are basically upgraded animatronics, which is pretty general 12:14 fan-character nightmares are not that scary 12:14 Well 12:14 pig nightmare lockjaw wasn't confirmed 12:14 though the name "Toy" shouldn't be used very much 12:15 poni said he wasn't canon so 12:15 nightmare SM, to me, is pure nightmare fuel 12:15 i dont like the FNATI nightmares 12:15 also usually in many cases, no teeth can be scarier than a bunch of teeth 12:15 they ruined the look of the characters 12:15 someone said that FFW was going to remaster FNaTI:NAD 12:15 nope 12:16 its the guy who remade FNATI original 12:16 oh 12:16 but still 12:16 Yeah, Nightmare PNM looks retard ed 12:16 I like fnaf fangames who use unreal engine. 12:16 inb4 drago says he doesnt. 12:16 the nightmare TI characters ruined them 12:16 meh 12:17 rip cowhat 12:17 welll RIP 12:17 Don't use censored words. 12:17 (access denied) 12:17 XD 12:17 GR- 12:17 NICE TRY 12:17 NIIICCCEE TRY 12:17 GG 12:17 (access denied) 12:17 ...I forgot that was a bad word 12:17 GG GREEN 12:17 GG 12:17 im sorry ;-; 12:17 Remember kids! 12:17 Mike 12:17 8i have a feeling emil will screw up candy's 3 12:17 Pig clam down 12:17 I aint gonna say it 12:17 oh ok 12:17 Don't be a Green! 12:17 what he said the gameplay would be like 12:18 seems IMPOSSIBLE to code in clickteam 12:18 Maybe your reading it wrong. 12:18 no 12:18 gtg 12:18 he said the animatronics would at times DODGE 12:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 flips Drago's screen upside down 12:18 bai tupar 12:18 there. Did that help? 12:18 which would take EXPERT clickteam skills 12:18 bye Tup 12:18 which emil is nowhere near that. 12:19 Pig 12:19 Imma say this 12:19 and see if you remember 12:19 You're an asshole when you're drunk, Superman 12:19 FNaC 2 w3as the best end to the series 12:20 "I thought you would have your father's butt, but it turns out you have mine." 12:20 Drago 12:20 "moooommmm" 12:20 Nobody Cares 12:20 :^) 12:20 Mike, remember that? 12:20 just call the incident the slap of 8x and call it a day 12:20 owhat 12:20 OW HA T 12:20 PLS 12:20 lol 12:21 heh 12:21 mom butt 12:21 hehe 12:21 > tmw someone pms you and thinks you're transgender(oridfk) and thinks that you're an actual female o 12:22 your not the only one 12:22 moik 12:22 i 12:22 remember 12:22 XD 12:22 XD 12:23 told my mom that joke last night, she laughed 12:23 Someone from the FNaTI wiki thought I was a female 12:23 Well, I am actually female. 12:23 ... 12:23 SIKE YOU THOUGHT. 12:23 Someone who filed a report on me on a Minecraft server thought I was a girl 12:23 LMAO 12:23 (I used to be a griefer) 12:24 oh 12:24 lol 12:24 oh, Cowhat PM 12:24 Pig 12:24 did u get u with that joke 12:25 > tmw you have your mothers butt 12:25 wut 12:25 That was a reference to what you said, Mike 12:25 oh 12:26 alright 12:26 I don't even know what tmw stands for 12:27 tmw your friend doesn't know what tmw stands for even thought it stands for "That moment when" 12:27 *THOUGH 12:27 oh 12:34 gtg 12:34 goodnight everyone 12:34 stay safe 12:36 * PigZapper stays iN DANGER 12:36 hA 12:36 XD 12:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB3TQ-xRbiQ&ebc 12:42 to be honesti dont like how he said "STUPID SERIES" 12:48 how do you post on reddit? 12:48 I'm trying to find a button to make one 12:49 but I can't find it 12:49 (I'm new to Reddit) 12:50 someone pls 12:53 what are you trying to reply to? 12:55 nvm, found out how 12:58 ey bbys 12:59 Sup.. 01:01 >.. 01:01 alkdjflsdkahgsbv;lshglblsgbsksdndhgfbgldshlklsfsjkvjhfvbsiud 01:03 Pig pls 01:14 I'm 100% (access denied) 01:15 XD 01:25 gtg, good night guys 01:25 ya bunch of (access denied) s 01:26 im not an access denied 01:26 im a (access denied) 01:27 Okay, the access denied emote is getting spammy. 01:27 (access denied) 01:29 http://test.test test 01:29 test 01:30 Did you not listen? 01:31 ......... 01:31 i only USED IT ONCE 01:31 how does that warrant a kick? 01:32 and before that it was only used 3 times before me 01:33 Ugh. 01:33 I'm not arguing with someone to make my day shit now. 01:33 dude. still. 01:33 Drop 01:33 it 01:33 i only used it once didnt deserve a kick. 01:33 I told you 01:33 to drop 01:33 it 01:35 if you continue to talk about the subjet 01:35 *subject 01:35 He- 01:35 Okay, I don't know what this is about. 01:35 But, drop it. 01:35 Banned from chat for a week. 01:35 Now. 01:35 oh i used (access denied) once and kicked :/ 01:35 Drago 01:35 I said 01:35 Stop. 01:35 drop it? 01:35 Now. 01:35 fine. then. 01:35 That's it. 01:35 Both of you. 01:36 I've told you to drop it 01:36 many times 01:36 Mike, no. 01:36 i said FINE 01:36 Just stop. 01:36 yet you kept on going. 01:36 Snow 01:36 I kicked him two times 01:36 I SAID FINE DEN MIKE 01:36 'cause he kept on going. 01:36 I know. 01:36 Drago 01:36 i only used it once how should i know there was a spam of it? 01:36 I said 01:36 that the emtoe is starting to get 01:36 spammy 01:36 *Emote 01:37 Fuck it. 01:37 Did you ban him 01:37 I said drop it, you kicked him. 01:37 Yes. 01:37 for a week? 01:37 for two hours. 01:37 Snow 01:37 he's been banned 01:37 for two hours before 01:37 wh 01:37 he's been banned 01:37 for threww days 01:37 before 01:37 *three 01:37 for the same thing as this? 01:37 No, from before. 01:37 so this ban 01:37 must be extended 01:37 then its a different ban 01:37 to a week. 01:37 Wha? 01:38 They are unrelated. 01:38 But, if you wish. 01:38 Okay. 01:39 Thank you, Snow. 01:40 For what? 01:40 For getting on when I asked you to. 01:40 Ah. 01:40 I should have been on, the situation wouldn't have happened. 01:41 Yeah. 01:42 Now. If any more drama happens. I want to know about it. I will back in a few minutes. 01:43 Alright. 01:45 Sup. 01:46 Ayee 01:51 * HyperSnowpoxia sits and watches chat 01:51 Hey Snow. 01:51 * MikeSulpher hugs. 01:52 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 01:54 yeeeet. 02:10 http://imgur.com/2bYjG3g 02:10 OOPS 02:10 THAT WAS MEANT FOR SKYPE 02:10 IGNORE THAT 02:11 DTJCDBCBUJHFBXBTSBHJI 03:19 HEY everyone pls have a countdown if u can for me playing the fnatl 1-3 I'm starting with 1 03:19 The last fnaf fan game I need to beat 03:19 Countdown starts w/ 5 min 02:03 Shit I'm the only one alive on chat. 02:04 I'm still here PTLD- 02:04 No. 02:04 But..... 02:04 NO. 02:04 NOTICE ME SENPAIIIIIIIII 02:04 omfg no. 02:04 Wow I'm lonely. 02:05 welp I'm leaving. 06:10 brb 06:15 Eyyyyyyyyy 06:15 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 06:20 I asked Tupar if he could come..... TUPAR COME HERE NOOOWWWWWW 06:32 aaaaa 06:40 Bck 06:41 Nuuuuuu! PTLD! Come back!! 06:42 y 06:42 i gota go nao 06:47 Hi Mike 06:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 06:48 it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you. Should be burning in hell. 06:49 what? ;-; 06:49 Y do u want me to burn in hell? ;-; 06:49 It was meant to be a quote 06:50 I know 07:00 Eyyyyyy 07:00 Eyyyyyyyyyy 07:00 damn it.... I missed Tupar and Mike. 07:07 COWHAT NOOOOOOOOOO 07:07 ;-; 07:11 COWHAT 07:11 aaa 07:11 AAAAAAAA 07:12 Ey Tup 07:12 ey bby 07:13 not fake okay 07:13 Can you answer PM? 07:13 Hello? 07:34 brb 07:37 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 07:39 Brb 07:39 so.. I've been thinking 07:39 07:39 should I continue Japed Week? 07:39 I'm not sure if I can but maybe if I tried even harder I could 07:41 oh well, rip chat 07:41 Back. 07:41 maybe you can. 07:42 If you think of some new ideas and try harder, you can do it. 07:42 You always have been able to do it. 07:42 Look at the FNATL series. That's all by you. 07:42 People love your games. 07:43 You can do this Crit. We all believe. 07:43 Hello? That's what I have to say. 07:44 Crit. 07:44 Did you get my message? 07:46 Eyyyyyyyyyy 07:46 hoi 07:46 @PTLD 07:46 yeah, and thanks 07:46 07:46 I'll try as much as I can but I just hope it turns out well 07:47 Sure Crit. Keep up the DETERMINATION. 08:07 DSKCHK: Takes a billion years 08:10 ded? 08:23 * TrueCobalion watches more things 08:33 Nuuuuu! 08:33 PTLD, come back!!! 08:34 rip 08:38 ey bbys 08:38 Eyy 08:39 eey 08:44 rip 08:48 umm 08:48 wasn't that the guy who put random atari sprites on some peoples profiles? 08:48 yeah 08:48 I'll inform Mike about it 08:49 he actually only did that once 08:49 though he did only do five things 08:49 he did that months ago 08:50 his profile blurb is a cluster 08:50 that also seems to be the guy that put "pls unban me" on some random file's description 08:50 should I ask him his age/ 08:50 if you want 08:56 Eyyyyyyyy 08:56 Eyyyyyyy 08:56 What guy are you talking about? 08:56 yyyyy 08:56 User:Lukefnaf 08:56 uhhh this "Oshrit vaknin" guy is getting really creepy 08:56 at first I thought he was joking but now he's getting... persistent 08:57 Yeah. 08:57 Block him. 08:57 He wants Crit's social number, country and etc. 08:57 I classify him as a stalker. If he keeps doing this, then I classify him has a pedophile. 08:58 there was another message 5 hours ago 08:58 how i register into cinema 4d? - oshrit 08:58 probably some weird kid 08:58 maybe some assignment on writing a formal letter or something 08:58 well, atleast it isn't personal 08:58 Yup, he's a pedophile. 09:00 welp I'm gonna go do stuff 09:00 but crit isn't a child @Ptld 09:00 I know. 09:01 But that kid is acting like a pedo. 09:04 I have a real bad feeling about that kid. I don't know why. I just.... do. 09:07 boo 09:07 a 09:07 aaaaaaa 09:13 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 09:16 back 09:16 sorry. My IPad dide 09:16 *died 09:16 K. No need to be sorry. 09:22 (po v2 v1) 09:22 What? 09:23 idk i just put that in there 09:23 (laa-laa v2 v1) 09:36 Eyyyyyyy 09:36 How do I make external links with alternate names? 09:37 wh 09:39 Just testing 09:39 doesn't work in chat 09:39 but it works in editors 09:39 rip 09:40 https://gyazo.com/2f270c8ca62fcb75063926ecc58edaa3 This? 09:40 without the | 09:40 it breaks the line 09:40 *link 09:40 just put a space between the url and the name 09:40 thx 09:41 yw 09:41 fixed it alredy 09:42 wait 09:43 Eyyyyyy 09:46 Were Tinky Winky's endo teeth intentioned to clip through his jaw? 10:02 Not sure. 10:10 Snow! 10:10 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow tightly 10:10 i missed u ;-; 10:10 ;~; 10:11 making a new profile pic atm 10:12 Cool. 10:19 Hi Mike 10:20 ;~; 10:34 Unikitty is life 10:36 Crit should greenlight FNaTL 10:40 nah 10:42 .... 10:42 Chat is deaded 10:43 k 10:44 Cowhet answer PM. 10:44 Nvm. 10:47 Eyyyyyyyyy 10:48 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 10:49 Cowhat answer da PM. 10:49 ;-; 10:49 It's not showing up 10:50 My wifi is fucking up again. 10:51 They need to make a type of WiFi that you don't have to connect to and it's really good 10:51 PTLD, say something in PM 10:52 I said something. 10:52 chatlogger pls 10:52 WORK WIFI 10:53 My father must be stealing all the wifi again. 10:55 Let me reboot my wifi. 11:01 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 11:02 pls dunt go ;-; 11:03 BYE :^) 11:03 ;~; 11:04 Nope. PMs are STILL not fucking working. 11:05 rip 11:07 Okay, I just gave my dad the finger 11:07 and now he's pissed. 11:07 be right back. 11:16 gtg 11:17 did a kid ask crit for his serial number, company, street, country and city. 11:17 666, hell, 420 spooky street, gandalf land - crit 11:17 gandalf land 11:17 Yes. 11:17 Bye Tup. 11:18 everyone knows gandalf land is best land @wtb 11:19 i live in biblo world 11:19 bilbo* 11:20 my friend lives on food street 11:20 frodo* 11:20 DAMN TYPOS 11:22 i live in Drink Avenue 11:29 Suddenly, a wild ManOnAMission appears! 11:30 Also, I might not be here for very long. 11:30 long time no see 11:30 True. 11:30 Also, it might be that way after I get off this chat. 11:31 I might have to get off at any time, so be prepared for me to leave suddenly. 11:33 Hello? 11:34 True? 11:34 Bye. 11:35 nohhhh 11:36 my idleness has caused a way to leave. 2016 03 21